This application represents the second renewal application of the original project which began in 1964. Since that time there have been many significant changes. The original Baylor General Clinical Research Center was based in The Methodist Hospital and in 1968 the Unit was moved to the Ben Taub General Hospital, a hospital caring for the indigent of Harris County and managed by the Harris County Hospital District's board of Managers. At the time of the move the Board of Managers made $135,000 available to remodel the house officer quarters on the sixth floor of the hospital to accomodate the Unit. At the same time, Dr. Harold Brown, the Program Director, became the Chief of the Medical Service at the Ben Taub General Hospital.